Saving Private Dee Dee
Saving Private Dee Dee is the 15th episode of Season 2. Oggy, being sick and tired of having his vegetable patch invaded by the cockroaches, decides to protect his vegetables with an electric barbed wire fence. However, Dee Dee is trapped in the patch and is soon adopted as a child by a hedgehog. Can Dee Dee's fellow roaches help him break out? Plot Episode Starts: Oggy is watering his garden. Oggy sees his garlic is taken by the mole but not it but is cockroaches. Marky tried to suck the tomato but his head inside the tomato. Dee Dee can suck the tomato until his body fat and fall down. Dee Dee laughing at Marky objection of Dee Dee. Joey is cleaning using a toothpick and he stabs by toothpick to Dee Dee. Dee Dee is screaming to Joey want to a stabby toothpick. Dee Dee begins erupt be thin. Oggy heard them and he shot by the water. Oggy gets a target for Joey and Marky. they begin screaming to shooting by the water. Oggy whistling to the cockroaches shot by Oggy. Oggy laughing like evil and he covered with electric barbed wire fence but Oggy turns on the fence. Dee Dee eating a leaf but he was traped. He whistling to his brothers. Dee Dee can't climb the fence then he called help to somebody then he wants to climb but the fence is electric. Then, he crying loudly because he thinks that nobody helps him. The hedgehog heard Dee Dee cry. Hedgehog who lived in Oggy's garden. Then she begins to closer to Dee Dee. She is beginning to felt sorry to him then she picks up to Dee Dee for adoption. She picks up Dee Dee like a baby because she is don't know how age is him. But Dee Dee still crying to want somebody help. Hedgehog kissing Dee Dee but he doesn't want it. He wants to hungry and he tells her to get the food. She wants to put Dee Dee on the pumpkin. she has milk for Dee Dee. She pokes his back until sound. Joey and Marky heard Dee Dee's sound. Joey very jealous to heard Dee Dee trapped. Joey's plan to get Dee Dee back. They go to the fence and see whats Dee Dee happening. Hedgehog tickle Dee Dee to him laughing. Then she distinguishes his butt to wear a leaf as diapers. Joey and Marky laughing at Dee Dee act a childish but Joey get Dee Dee back. Marky opened the fence with rope with metal but Marky inadvertent to harming Joey. Marky gets reached of rope with metal. Joey asks Marky to climb the fence but his plan is failed but they have to try again. Joey digs the deep ground and Marky drinks soda for waiting Joey finished the dig. Then, the bee wants to harm Joey. Bee already finishes to harming Joey. Marky almost laughing at Joey and the second plan is failed they try again. Hedgehog still playing with Dee Dee with his nose and she gives the pea for the food to Dee Dee. Hedgehog and Dee Dee heard Joey angry. Joey asks Hedgehog to give back to Dee Dee. But she doesn't want to give Dee Dee with an angry face. She put Dee Dee first on the pumpkin. She slaps Joey by her glove. He can't see where he put off the glove. Meghan goes to have a war with the cockroaches. She guards Dee Dee because they will kidnap Dee Dee. She sees the telescope to have Joey and Marky planed. Joey and Marky plan to make an air balloon. The bottom of the air balloon is torn and they have to survive. But they don't want to fall down the bottom. Then Joey turns down slowly but Meghan can see they can go inside of the garden but his plan was failed and struck by lightning. They have to the next plan they are wearing clothes. Joey hiding the can then Marky ask Joey to walk with the inside of him to the fence to take over Dee Dee. He can see the fence of the garden. She has to guard Dee Dee because they will not capture her child. He gets a phone of Marky already find Dee Dee. Marky opens a garage to get the machine to open the fence three times until to shock. Joey can go from the can. Joey is going inside of the garden. They hide the purple one. He pulls the rope from pea until fall down. Joey wants to use Marky and the pea as the bullet but Marky guesses the pea is for eating but it is not. They have to survival of the war. Marky shotting the peat to Hedgehog. Her shield is the needles to the pea to stab it and she throws the pea to the cockroaches. She wants to hit with the wood with the spike. She was angry to hit the cockroaches. Joey and Marky will escape from the thunder. She has struck by thunder. If already struck by thunder, she will be bold. She crying very loudly. Dee Dee is saved from Hedgehog and he goes to them. They pick up Dee Dee to escape Hedgehog. But the cockroaches get beaten by Oggy with Mosquitoes Blow with his umbrella. Oggy goes to his garden but his garden is broken but not cockroaches fault but the thunder fault. Oggy finds Meghan to adopt her because he thinks that she is lonely. He felt sorry to her then he picks up Hedgehog. He kisses Hedgehog and he gets inside of his house with a bottle at her mouth. His garden is already broken so he gets inside. Then his house struck by the thunder as the episode ends. Trivia * The title is a pun of Saving Private Ryan. Gallery Dee Dee.jpg Saving Private Dee Dee 2.jpg 400px-30.png 400px-13.png Joey and Marky.png Video es:Salvando al soldado Dee Dee Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)